Un sin fin
by Jrgema2
Summary: Nunca hay que jugar en ser un Dios, es preferible que lo muertos sigan en sus sueños por la eternidad... Un castigo divino a causa de ello. Temática: AU Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.


Título: Un sin fin.

Pareja: Ninguna.

Temática: AU

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.

Nunca hay que jugar en ser un Dios, es preferible que lo muertos sigan en sus sueños por la eternidad... Un castigo divino a causa de ello.

…

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

…

Capítulo 1 [Parte 1/2]: Un inicio y un pasado opaco.

Para algún otro joven que cruza los 15 años podría tomarlo a lo que ha ocurrido como una pesadilla, algo más allá para asimilarlo y le tomaría tiempo para superarlo o era lo que pensaba. Pero una parte para Osamu es que no tenía alguna simpatía por las personas que se ha topado en su vida, a excepción de una, aparte de que su deseo de vivir era nulo.

Mira el paisaje a cierta distancia detrás de una ventanilla desde un barco dirigible, un panorama lamentable, el porcentaje del área verde de la zona se redujo y sólo dejando el 35% de vida vegetal, secuela de una guerra donde los hombres valientes han prometido traer consigo la victoria mientras que sus familias tratan de no perder la esperanzas para poder ver nuevamente con bien a su hijo, padre o esposo. Al menos debían ser más realistas, las personas mueren en su momento y así no tendrían una enorme tristeza por una pérdida de un ser querido.

Los ruidos hicieron en que regresará en sí, más bien los gritos de una pequeña de cabellos dorados que igual está a bordo le descolocó un poco por lo que ha dicho — ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré!— la menor abrió más la puerta de aquel cuarto y se adentró, sus brazos alzados a los costados y su paso apresurado hasta que se encontraba cerca del chico —Ahora es tú turno de buscarme. Es divertido jugar contigo a las escondidas.— rió de manera bajo y una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado; para la infante era muy aburrido al no tener con alguien con quien jugar o tener consigo un objeto para su distracción y pensó en él así que lo busco.

—Yo no estoy jugando. Estoy ocupado. — menciono el castaño, y prosiguió con el bolígrafo llevando las notas en el pequeño cuadernillo. Debía ser paciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que escribes?— tuvo curiosidad.

Su atención seguía en la hoja pero aun así dio una respuesta —Cosas sin sentido. — o así llamando sus notas personales e información aunque lo último no tenía demasiado.

—Eres aburrido. — dio su opinión, el joven no era muy conversador o al menos con ella no le era. Sabía que igual no le tomaría importancia a sus palabras.

La niña pensaba irse de ahí pero se detuvo, alguien más había entrado —¡Rintarō!— llamo.

El azabache palmeo suavemente la cabeza de la niña y alboroto un poco los cabellos. Continuo, tiene algo por hacer antes de ir nuevamente a la cubierta —Dazai-kun, muéstrame el brazo. — haría una revisión en que las piezas siguieran permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, sólo asegurándose de que no haya intentado hacer algo con la prótesis de metal. No hubo réplica del otro, están empezando bien —Mueve los dedos. — al parecer se está acostumbrando con el artefacto. Al final debe tener la misma función de uno verdadero, de carne y hueso.

—Aún no me acostumbró con este brazo. — dijo Osamu —Y ¿A que ha venido aquí?— cuestiono y se levanta del lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

—Oh, cierto. Casi se me olvida a lo que realmente venía.— dio media vuelta —Tu pequeño hermanito esta algo intranquilo, quiere verte. Así que trata de calmarlo y dile que sea buen niño. No falta mucho tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino. — sonrió con cierta arrogancia y movió su mano leve hacia la dirección que se encontraba la rubia —Vamos, Elise-chan. Tienes que ayudarme allá arriba.

Elise no se movió de su lugar en todo momento hasta que el mayor le hablo, asintió y junto con el hombre salieron de la habitación.

[•••]

Su semblante era serio, llegando a suspirar cuando escuchó la voz de uno de los integrantes que se encuentran a bordo, molestaba escuchar a como se referían a quien se encuentra dentro en un cuarto algo oscuro.

No era un monstruo, una abominación, o sólo una parte pero los verdaderos monstruos pueden ser los seres humanos con sus actos.

No le dio importancia y entro. Trata de acostumbrar su vista ante esa oscuridad, sólo un pequeño rayo de luz alumbraba el lugar, dejando mirar las suelas de los zapatos que llegaban pasar.

— ¿Atsushi-kun, dónde estás? Sabes que no puedo encontrarte. — no era su hermano de sangre más tenía la intención estar con él y salvarlo de esta, aún si la situación sea problemática tanto aquí y cuando vuelvan al exterior. Por una cosa, o bien por alguien llamaría la atención de los demás lo protegería.

—Soy un monstruo, Dazai-san. — volvió a llorar, lo había dejado de hacer cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta a causa de las bisagras algo oxidadas —Lo escucho de uno de ellos...

—No hagas caso, tú eres sólo un niño inocente de once años. — un crío que ha pasado por mucho, pensando en que tendría una buena vida pero su destino le tenía otra cosa.

No se sentía tan convencido y el de cabellos grisáceo salió de esa oscuridad para que Dazai pudiera verlo. Extendió su brazo para que tomara su mano, necesitaba hablar con alguien ya que el viaje era muy largo y al estar solo no era de su gusto.

Tomo su mano y sonrió de manera discreta. Le tendría que contar una historia, no era bueno en ello pero trataba.

—Sabes, pronto saldremos de aquí tú y yo. — sería difícil, pero lo haría. Antes de que lleguen al punto de encuentro.

Atsushi se sentía tranquilo, mientras que estuviera con su hermano adoptivo todo estaba bien, se sentía seguro.

Y volvió con la historia, iba por la mitad de la trama de un caballero que esta por rescatar a una hermosa dama solamente para cumplir su capricho de tener un doble suicidio.

Es el único que no le importa la apariencia del menor, no era una repugnancia como lo describen los otros. Solamente desde el inicio le asusto, pero ahora ya no.

Nakajima en su cuerpo tuvo una alteración, un hombre de nombre Shibusawa experimento con el cuerpo de este. La parte de la cadera abajo es similar de la estructura de una viuda negra y la superior humanoide, lo único que iba de demás eran los ojos demás.

Aún por la apariencia, Atsushi mantiene la mente de un niño que desea conocer, aprender y jugar con más niños. Pero ahora lo último sería complicado.

...

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
